chocobook
by Jean-Roger
Summary: et si les sorcier avait facebook
1. Chapter 1

**Chocobook**

**Disclamer**** : tout les personnages appartienne JKR qui me les prêté aimablement pour les tortu... Hum pour les faire jouer dans mon histoire **

**Drago malfoy : HELP !**

**RETOURNE AU TRAVAIL ! SINON…**

**Bref**

**Un grand merci a titi Snape qui a tout corigée .**

**Petit mots de l'auteur**** :**

**J-R**** : Bien. Arrylinda ne devrait, théoriquement, pas me déranger. Alors que dire que dire ?**

**Arrylinda ****: Des choses intelligentes pour changer ?**

**J-R**** : J'avais espéré que tu me laisserais tranquille rien qu'une fois… Mais apparemment c'est trop te demander !**

**Arrylinda ****: JR, je suis née pour empêcher les gens de s'ennuyer en t'écoutant parler… Ne vas pas à l'encontre mon destin… Tu le regretterais…**

**J-r**** : Je vais te tuer, te tuer, TE TUER !**

**Arrylinda**** : Bonne lecture ! Et Jean-Roger, arrêt de te ridiculisé, tu es pathétique…**

**Résumé ****: Et si les sorciers avaient… facebook ?**

Harry Potter c'est inscrit sur Chocobook

Harry Potter est désormais amis avec Hermione Granger et 307 autres personnes.

Drago Malfoy a créé le groupe « Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. »

_**Tom Jedusor, Severus Snape et 6234 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbeldor aime « Les bonbons au citrons »

Severus Snape : …

Minerva Mc Gonagal : Vous êtes désespérant.

Fred et George Weasley aiment « La tète de Dolores lorsque sont bureau a été repeint en noir »

_**Harry Potter, Sevrus Snape et 280 personnes aiment ça.**_

Harry Potter : J'ai adoré les centaures à la place des chatons.

_**Severus Snape et 300 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Tom Jedusor : J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser d'Harry Potter.

Bellatrix Lestrange : Lequel sombre seigneur ?

Tom Jedusort : Les cartes de Clow Ride !

Sevrus Snape : *tombe dans les pommes*

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore à Minerva Mc Gonagal :

Albus Dumbledore : Rendez-vous dans mon bureau a 22 heures.

Sevrus Snape : Houhou ! (Faut-il que j'interdise l'aile au mineur ?

Albus Dumbledore : Cela serait gentil de votre part, Severus.

Harry Potter : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !

Minerva Mc Gonagal : Pour la centième fois, Albus, c'est NON !

* * *

Pomona Chourave aime : « Les cartes de Clow »

Tom Jedusor : Ah ! Enfin: quelqu'un qui partage

Pomona Chourave : J'ai adoré ce manga pour fillettes moldues de 7 ans. :)

_**Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et 500 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Harry Potter à Tom Jedusor :

Harry Potter : Tenez Tom, voilà le lien pour regarder Angelic Layer, vous allez adorer !

Tom Jedusor : Allez-vous faire foutre, Potter.

_**Bellatrix Lestrange aime ça.**_

Sevrus Snape : Quelle lèche bottes…

_**Drago Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy et 70 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger : VIVE GRIFFONDOR !

_**Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley et 4563 personnes aiment ça.**_

Harry Potter : A mort les serpents.

_**Minerva Mc Gonagal , Olivier Dubois et 150 personnes aiment ça.**_

Drago Malfoy : A mort les griffons.

_**Sevrus Snape et 149 personnes aiment ça.**_

Harry Potter : Malfoy!

Drago Malfoy : Potter!

Harry Potter : Rendez-vous…

Drago Malfoy : Dans le parc…

Harry Potter : Dans 20 minutes…

Drago Malfoy : Avec nos troupes…

_**Tout Poudlard aime ça.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger aime : « voir Drago Malfoy transformé en fouine par le professeur Mc Gonagal »

_**Fred et George Weasley, Harry Potter et 256 personnes aiment ça.**_

Sevrus Snape : J'ai bien aimé la tête de Londubat lorsqu'il c'est fait transformé en rat par …..MOI !

_**Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy et 192 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Minerva Mc Gonagal : Je parie sur Gryffondor pour le match de quidditch.

Sevrus Snape : Préparer vous à perdre.

Goyle : Grâce à nos nouveau nimbus 2005.

Harry Potter : Cela ne devait-il pas rester un secret ?

Sevrus Snape : Si je vous trouve, Goyle…

_**Harry Potter et Minerva Mc Gonagal aiment ça.**_

* * *

Minerva Mc Gonagal aime : « écraser Serpentard au quidditch 700 à 0 »

_**Tout Gryffondors aime ça.**_

* * *

Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort :

Harry Potter : Tenez, regardez ça : "Je suis un raté, un psychopathe, mais je me soigne (ou pas). "

_**Tout Chocobook aime ça sauf lord Voldemort.**_

Lord Voldemort : Vas crevez, Potter…

_**Personne n'aime ça sauf Lord Voldemort.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore aime : « manipuler les gens »

Harry Potter : On le sait, pas besoin de le dire.

Drago malfoy : J'avoue !

_**Sevrus Snape, Minerva Mc Gonagal et 79 personnes aiment ça.**_

* * *

Harry Potter à trouvé un livre de farces et attrapes ayant appartenu à Sirius Black.

Albus Dumbledore : C'ETAIT TOI SALE MORVEUX !

Severus Snape : que se passe t-il ?

Harry Potter : J'ai rendu Dumby diabétique !

_**Sevrus Snape, Minerva Mc Gonagal et 525 personnes aiment ça.**_

Sevrus Snape : 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Harry Potter : C'est la fin du monde !

_**Tout Poudlard aime ça**_

* * *

Cédric Diggory aime : « être élu le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard »

Les électrices : Après Harry Potter !

_**Harry Potter aime ça.**_

* * *

**Voila c'est fini en fait JkR ma repris ses perso pour cause de mauvais traitement**

**Laisser un petit message please**


	2. Chapter 2

bonsoir,bonsoir me revoici je navais prévu de faire qu'un seul chapitre mais grace a vos commentaires cher lecteure je me remet a mon clavier

javais prévu de faire mes petit mots avec léa Dramion mais en les relisant je me suis rendu compte que cela était bizard et comme je n'ai pas d'inspiration il n'y aura pas de petit mots.

disclamer:JkR a accepter de me repréter ses perso..Bon d'accord je l'ai assomer et j'ai récuperer les perso.

bon bonne lecture et je cherche un correcteur pour l'orthographe car je suis un peu (bon d'accort beaucoup)nul.

merci

Jean-Roger

* * *

harry Potter aime la page devenir Aurore.

**Nyphadora Tonks ,Maugrey Fol-oeil et 563 personne aime ça.**

drago malfoy: Eh bien pas moi :(

* * *

hermione granger aime battre le département du sport au quiddicht.

**harry Potter,Ron Weasley et 852485 personnes aime ça.**

* * *

Cornelius Fudg aime la page"Cornelieuse fudg ministre de la magie".

Percy Weasley: ...

Arthur weasley: idem.

**Tout le ministère aime ça.**

* * *

Harry Potter au groupe de la défense.

Harry potter: SALO C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ.

Tom Lombardie: QUOI?!Ahhhh...!vous l'avez encore perdu.

Harry potter: NAN C'EST VOUS QUI NOUS L'AVEZ VOLE.

Tom Lombardie: nan.

harry potter: si.

Cornelius Fudg: STOP! qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Harry potter: Le département de la défense nous as encore volé notre cafée.

Cornelius fugd: le departement de la défense vous rendra votre cafée et vous donnera sa réserve pour la semaine.

**le département des aurors aime ça .**

* * *

harry potter aime "recevoire le cafée de la défense"

tom Lombardie: la défense l'emerde.

kingsley S.: En tant que chef des aurors tom je te donne render vous sur le terrain de quiddicht avec ton département.

tom Lombardie: avec ou sans balais?

Kingsley S.:sans mais avec baguettes

**tout le ministère aime ça.**

* * *

Severus Snape: Pourquoi le site s'appelle le livre en chocolat?

Harry potter: a votre avis?

Albus Dumbledor: ^^

Sevrus Snape: C'est vous qui l'avez crée Oo(soupir) qui a une corde?

Harry potter: j'ai pas de corde mais j'ai un arbre.

**severus snape,hermione Granger et tout poudlard aime ça.**

* * *

Peeves aime la page"weasley farce pour sorcier facétieux".

Fred et George weasley: on t'envoi une caisse type famille nombreuse de nos produits.

peeves : merci!

albus Dumbledor: NAN !

Fred et Georges weasley: trop tard...

**peeves aime ça**

* * *

harry potter a hermione granger

harry potter: tu viendra avec moi au bal du ministère?

Hermione granger: ok!

* * *

Ron Weasley aime "caser la gueule au département de la défense".

**tout les aurors aime ça.**

Tom Lombardie : c'est pas juste on est la défense mais en fait on s'occupe juste des papier a transmettre.

cornelius fudg: c'est vrai à partir de maintenant le département de la défense est dissous. on transmettra les papier par note de bureau.

Tom Lombardie: et les employer?

Cornelius fudg: il serons muter dans les bureaux des hiboux postaux ils garderont le même salaire.

* * *

Ron Weasley est en couple avec lavand brown.

**Harry potter et hermione Granger aime ça.**

* * *

Harry potter est en couple

Rita Steecker: Qui est l'heureuse élu?

harry potter: Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

* * *

Harry Potter à tout chocobook

Harry potter: SI JE VOIS ENCORE UN SEUL PHOTOGRAPHE QUI ESSAYE DE DÉCOUVRIR LE NOM DE MA PETITE AMIE JE LE TUE C EST CLAIR?!

* * *

flash info de la gazette du sorcier:

Un photographe du nom de colin Criver à été retrouvé mort hier soir dans la tamise aparament il se serait suicider mais la théorie du meurtre n'a pas encore été écarté déclare ron weasley l'auror en charge de l'enquete sous les ordre de Harry potter

* * *

albus dumbledor: je démissionne...

**tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard aime ça.**

Albus dumbledor: ... de mon poste...

severus snape: allez marquez le!

minerva macgonagal: plus vite!

Albus dumbledor: de directeur de la fabrique de chaussette

Minerva Macgonagal: ..NANNNNNNNNN!

* * *

harry potter est fiancer.

la gente féminine du ministère: nan!qui nous la voler?

Hermione granger: moi.

**Ron Weasley,lavande weasley et 196 personne aime ça.**

* * *

drago malfoy est marier a Ginny weasley

Blaise zabinni: tu ne m'a pas inviter.

drago malfoy: je me suis fait pirater mon compte c'est pas moi.

Ginny weasley: j'espère pour toi sale fouine.

**tout griffondor (8275478547 personnes)aime ça.**

* * *

Drago malfoy aime "les bonbon au citrons"

Severus snape: drago il va faloire que nous ayons une conversation tout les deux.

Drago Malfoy: mais parrain c'est pas de ma faute je me suis fait pirater mon compte.

**albus dumbledor aime ça.**

* * *

Drago malfoy: je suis pour la libération des elfes de maisons et j aime les moldus

Pansy Parkinson: fait quelque chose par la barbe d emerlin.

drago malfoy : j'ai changer 6 fois de mots de passe et en plus j'ai un scarabé qui me suis partout

**hermione granger aime ça.**

* * *

hermione granger a Rita stecker

hermione granger: merci de votre aide Rita.

rita stecker: c'est un plaisir de rouler drago Malfoy.

* * *

cornelius fudg: Suite au récent évenement j'interdi chocobook au ministè effet tout le monde passe son temps dessus.j'ai pris conctate avec le créateur du site qui empeche désormais chocobook de passer au ministère et il a crée un boutons j'aime pas.

**TOUT le ministère aime pas(41 451 58 447 154 545 personnes)**

* * *

harry potter au chocobook du ministère sauf cornelius fudg.

harry potter: un seule solution la manifestation et on fait grève (sauf les auror car on ne peut pas mettre les vie des innocent en danger).

**tout le ministère sauf cornelius fudg aime ça.**

* * *

flash info de la gazette du sorcier:

4 eme jour de grève au ministère le ministre de la magie rencontre aujourd'hui les 3 leader de la grève qui sont harry potter aurror,ron weasley auroret hermione granger auror .Ces chefs sont dans la meme équipe d'intervantion sous les ordre d'harry ministre sort de sa rencontre couvert de suie.

* * *

cornelius fudg:après trois mois de grève et de manifestation je vous annonce que chocobook fonctionne de nouveau au ministère et que le bouton j'aime pas b'existe plus.

**tout le ministère aime ça.**

harry potter: fin de la grève.

**Cornelius fudg aime ça.**

* * *

Tom jedusor: j'ai une idée et si nous capturions un pokémon.

Severus snape: et pourquoi pas un dramione pendant que vous y êtes.

tom jedusort: bonne idée c'est quoi, une arme?

**harry potter et hermione granger aime ça.**

drago Malfoy: tout sauf ça!

* * *

harry potter aime le seigneur des anneaux.

Drago malfoy: Un très bon livre pour un vous savez quoi.

tom jedusort:c'est vrai j'ai adorer ce livre sauf la fin tolkien est un exelant auteur.

harry potter: l'auteur est moldu...

la page de tolkien, passe de 456 955 588 jaime a 456 955 587 j'aime.

**harry potter et 456 786 455 personne aime ça.**

* * *

je doit vous laisser jkr a repris ses esprit et j'ai la police aux trousse au prochain chapitre

a chaque review ma chance de finir en prison diminu^^


End file.
